Aberdeen railway station
1.761 |usage0405 = 1.932 |usage0506 = 2.107 |usage0607 = 2.279 |usage0708 = 2.470 |usage0809 = 2.568 |usage0910 = 2.657 |usage1011 = 2.964 |usage1112 = 3.170 |platforms = 5 |original = Denburn Valley Line |pregroup = CR & GNoSR |postgroup = LMS & LNER |years = 4 November 1867 |events = Station opened as Aberdeen Joint to replace and ''Butt (1995), page 12 |years1 = 1913-1916 |events1 = Rebuilt |years2 = 1952 |events2 = Renamed '''Aberdeen' |years3 = 2007-2008 |events3 = Major refurbishment |gridref = NJ941058 }} Aberdeen railway station is the main railway station in Aberdeen, Scotland. It is the busiest railway station in Scotland north of the major cities of Glasgow and Edinburgh. It is located on Guild Street in the city centre, next to Union Square. The station is managed by ScotRail, part of global transportation company FirstGroup which has its headquarters in Aberdeen. Inter-city, regional, local and sleeper train services are provided to all parts of Great Britain by ScotRail, East Coast and CrossCountry. History Junction Diagram showing railways in the vicinity of Aberdeen (present station shown here as JOINT PASS. STA.)]] Pre-nationalisation The station currently standing was built as Aberdeen Joint Station between 1913–16, replacing an 1867 structure of the same name, on the same site. The station and the new Denburn Valley Line enabled the main line from the south and the commuter line from Deeside to connect with the line from the north. The lines from the south had previously terminated at the adjacent Aberdeen Guild Street. Even this had not been Aberdeen's first railway station, that distinction belonging to a previous terminus a short way south at Ferryhill. After the construction of the Joint Station, Guild Street Station became a goods station. Some of its tracks remain, but the vast majority of the site was cleared in 2005. Prior to the construction of the Joint Station, lines from the north had terminated at Aberdeen Waterloo, a short but inconvenient distance along the edge of the harbour. This too became a goods station after the construction of the Joint Station. There is no longer a station at the site, but a goods service runs approximately weekly to industrial operations there. The Waterloo tracks join the north-south connecting Denburn Valley Line in the Kittybrewster area of the city, where the very first terminus of the lines from the north had briefly been, before extension and the building of the Waterloo Station. As far north as Inverurie, these follow the route of the Aberdeenshire Canal which had been purchased and filled in by the Great North of Scotland Railway. Nationalisation and privatisation As a result of the grouping of railway companies under the Railways Act 1921, Aberdeen was shared by the London and North Eastern Railway and the London Midland and Scottish Railway, each company running the station for a year and then handing its administration to the other company. At nationalisation in 1948, it then became part of British Rail. As part of the changes during this period which saw a general contraction of railway services in the UK, some services were cut in the 1960s. These included those running north to Peterhead and Ellon as well as the Deeside Line. Suburban services were heavily reduced and the grand suburban ticket office, located on the corner of Guild Street and Bridge Street, was closed. It now houses a hair and beauty salon. However, significant improvements under British Rail included introduction of InterCity 125 high-speed service to London and other major destinations, and introduction of other new rolling stock. Other improvements included a new Travel Centre opened in 1978 and under British Rail's regional brand ScotRail, a major station renovation was completed in the 1980s. At privatisation in the mid-1990s, ownership of the station passed to Railtrack (along with all stations and other infrastructure in England, Wales and Scotland), while day-to-day management passed to the train-operating franchisee ScotRail, a division of National Express. Following the quasi-nationalisation of railway infrastructure in the early 2000s, the station is now owned by Network Rail. In 2004, the train-operating franchise and station management were taken over by FirstGroup as First ScotRail. First ScotRail continue to operate trains but the station and all signage is now branded with the "ScotRail" logo, typeface and rolling-stock livery. Redevelopment as part of Union Square The station had gradually become run-down in the last years of British Rail and following privatisation. In the late 2000s, the railway station and bus station were included in the extensive Union Square development, primarily sited on an abandoned railway goods yard east of the station. As part of this, the railway station was comprehensively refurbished. The original sandstone station building became the centrepiece of a covered plaza for the new shopping and entertainment complex, while a granite-faced building was constructed to house station offices, a new Travel Centre, and other facilities. The car park at the front of the station was replaced by a public square providing pedestrian access to the station and Union Square. In addition, direct access was provided from the station concourse to Union Square and through to the bus station, creating a completely covered transport interchange. The refurbished station opened in 2009 followed by Union Square itself some months later. Station services Passenger facilities There is a staffed travel centre providing ticket office and information facilities (e.g. timetables), although it is not open in the late evening and closes before the last trains have departed. There are also automatic ticket machines outside this office and in the main concourse. Tickets purchased in advance (e.g. on the internet) can be collected from any of these machines. The entrance to the ScotRail first-class lounge is located inside the ticket office. Luggage trolleys are provided for travellers with baggage and a left-luggage facility is available with access from the front forecourt of the station. A waiting room is available on the main concourse, as is a branch of WH Smith selling books, magazines, stationery and confectionery. There is also a pub and café. A wide range of other shopping and eating facilities are located in the Union Square complex which can be accessed directly through the concourse and is integrated with the station building. These include Boots, Costa Coffee, Starbucks, Marks & Spencer Simply Food and a range of other shops and restaurants. Unlike the travel centre, facilities at Union Square open late into the evening and also include ATM machines, through-access to the city's bus station, and a hotel operated by Jurys Inn. The original Station Hotel (now privately operated) as formerly operated by the Great North of Scotland Railway is open and located on Guild Street directly opposite the station. There are toilet facilities accessible from the concourse (30p charge applies), in addition to toilet facilities in the café (free to customers), on most trains (free to passengers) and in Union Square (free to all). Parking and onward transport Medium-term parking is available in the adjoining College Street Car Park (with access only from College Street) and there are also a small number of free spaces which offer parking for 20 minutes only in a separate section of the car park inside the station itself. Taxis are available from a stand within the station concourse. Regional and national bus services (including buses to Aberdeen Airport) depart from Aberdeen Bus Station, which is located on the other side of the adjoining Union Square shopping and entertainment complex. It is possible to walk directly from the concourse, through Union Square and to the bus station without entering the open air. This option is useful in winter and in periods of bad weather. Rail services and train operators Automated ticket barriers operate at all platforms but are left open when staff are not present. All scheduled services are operated by diesel-powered rolling stock. The services from Aberdeen for the Summer 2011 timetable (from 22 May 2011) are: ScotRail * 1tph to Edinburgh via operated by [[British Rail Class 158|Class 158 Express Sprinter units]] or [[British Rail Class 170|Class 170 Turbostar units]]. * 1tph to via , Perth and operated by [[British Rail Class 158|Class 158 Express Sprinter units]] or [[British Rail Class 170|Class 170 Turbostar units]]. * 1tph to via , of which 1tp2h continues to via and operated by [[British Rail Class 158|Class 158 Express Sprinter units]] or [[British Rail Class 170|Class 170 Turbostar units]]. * 1pd to via , , and (Caledonian Sleeper). East Coast * 3tpd to via , Edinburgh, and . These services are operated by InterCity 125 HST. * 1tpd to via , , and . This service is operated by InterCity 125 HST. CrossCountry * 1tpd to Penzance, along the Cross Country Route via Edinburgh, , , and . There is one northbound service from Plymouth to Aberdeen. This service is operated by [[British Rail Class 220|Class 220 Voyager units]]. At 770 miles taking 13 hours and 23 minutes, the journey from Aberdeen to Penzance is the longest direct rail journey in the United Kingdom. This service calls at 33 stations. * 1tpd to Edinburgh |next = |route = CrossCountry Cross Country Network |col = }} |next = |route = First ScotRail Edinburgh to Aberdeen Line |col = }} |next = |route = First ScotRail Glasgow to Aberdeen Line |col = }} |route = First ScotRail Aberdeen to Inverness Line |col = }} |next = |route = First ScotRail Caledonian Sleeper |col = }} |next = |route = East Coast East Coast Main Line |col = }} Line open; Station closed |next = |route = Caledonian Railway Aberdeen Railway |col = }} Line and Station closed |next = |route = Great North of Scotland Railway Deeside Railway |col = }} Line open; Station closed |route = GNoSR / CR Joint Denburn Valley Line |col= }} References Notes Sources * * * Category:Railway stations in Aberdeen Category:Buildings and structures in Aberdeen Category:Railway stations served by CrossCountry Category:Railway stations served by First ScotRail Category:Railway stations served by East Coast Category:Former Caledonian Railway stations Category:Former Great North of Scotland Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1867